<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>牛奶牛奶 by lishui0810</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557358">牛奶牛奶</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lishui0810/pseuds/lishui0810'>lishui0810</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band), meanie - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lishui0810/pseuds/lishui0810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>牛奶牛奶</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>全圆佑走进洗浴室的时候金珉奎似乎是吓到了，本就容易受惊的小孩差点跳了起来，慌乱地在胸前遮掩着什么，又急匆匆打开水龙头冲刷着洗漱池，像是在毁灭什么不该被人看到的证据。</p><p>他一直背对着全圆佑，也不肯吭声，耳尖都泛上了一层薄薄的粉红色。大概又是做了什么坏事？全圆佑叹了口气，换上了唠叨的语气。“珉奎，又怎么了？”金珉奎支支吾吾，手不知道在胸前还在做些什么，全圆佑看不太清楚，只是突然在空气中闻到了一丝奶味。金珉奎以前有和队友们说过苦恼皮肤太黑，夫胜宽当时半开着玩笑说多喝点牛奶可以变白，现在想来大概是大晚上在偷喝牛奶，因为难为情才跑到洗浴室来。</p><p>这么想着越发觉得金珉奎可爱，全圆佑忍不住轻笑出了声，赶忙敛了神色轻咳两声。“金珉奎，是不是偷喝了牛奶还不小心打泼了？”金珉奎不吭声，只是捏着拳头呆站在那，耳尖愈发发红。全圆佑也有些疑惑，两步上前拍上人肩，金珉奎仓促间一转身，正好被全圆佑看到胸的衣服一片湿迹。</p><p>果然不出所料。全圆佑伸手去触碰那一片湿迹，金珉奎却打开了全圆佑的手，咬着嘴唇护在胸口。“哥...我没事...”金珉奎的声音听起来有些沙哑，脸红的不成样子。全圆佑突然想到了什么，抓住金珉奎的手慢慢向两边拉。“珉奎，坏孩子，得听哥哥的话才行呀。”</p><p>金珉奎干脆不去看全圆佑的眼睛，认命似的扭开了头。全圆佑看着人反应，虽不知道究竟是怎么回事，但还是犹豫着伸手覆上了金珉奎沾湿的前胸。就在全圆佑刚将手放在人胸上的时候，扭着头的金珉奎突然闷哼一声，紧接着捂住自己的嘴。这时候全圆佑奇妙地发现，金珉奎的胸前好像湿的更厉害了，该不会....</p><p>全圆佑为了证实自己的想法，抓住金珉奎衣摆向上掀起，金珉奎倒吸一口凉气，而全圆佑则是被证实了自己的猜想——金珉奎的双乳有些肿胀，乳白色的液体正从挺立的乳尖中缓缓流出。胸前早是一片湿润，乳汁在丰满的、小麦色的双乳上流淌，情色意味不言而喻。</p><p>全圆佑咽了咽口水，感到下身有些肿胀。他转过头看向还别过头闭着眼睛的金珉奎，压低了嗓音，伸手钳住人下巴迫使他转过头来正视着自己。</p><p>“珉奎呀，很难受吧。”</p><p>“挤给我看吧？”</p><p>金珉奎不敢看全圆佑的眼睛，他知道这哥的命令他无法抗拒，并且胸前的肿胀感的确也折磨得他快要疯掉，胀痛之余更有一丝难以言喻的快感。金珉奎低下头，伸出双手覆上了自己一边乳首，轻轻捏了下去。</p><p>“唔...”才刚刚揉捏一下，金珉奎就皱着眉喘息出声，乳汁从乳头中流出，顺着金珉奎的手指缓缓下滴，再滴回乳晕上，最后顺着身体线条一路下滑。金珉奎被这奇妙的感觉吓了一跳，耳尖烫得快要着火，手却不受控制加快了动作。</p><p>金珉奎一只手按摩着自己的乳晕，另一只手捏住了自己的乳头揉搓，仿佛是本性驱使一般，金珉奎的手指猛地戳进乳头中央抠动，而外圈的手更加用力地挤压着自己的乳部。乳汁在那一瞬间从手指缝隙中喷射而出，溅在了位于正对面正津津有味观赏着这一场景的全圆佑脸上。</p><p>金珉奎全然不知，他还在低喘着抚慰着自己的胸部，乳汁比刚刚分泌的更多，将他赤裸的上身弄得一片泥泞，而另一边乳头正受着冷落，无人问津的乳首高高立起，乳液从粉红色的，硬挺的乳头中渗出，再滴落在地上。</p><p>全圆佑伸出手抹去人溅在自己脸上的乳汁，将手放在嘴边舔去了上面乳白色的液体。的确是乳汁，而且不知怎的，全圆佑觉得金珉奎的乳汁格外香甜。他上前一步，一手温柔地抚上金珉奎另一乳慢慢揉搓，紧接着将脑袋凑近，张开嘴咬上了人挺立乳尖。</p><p>“珉奎，这么美味的奶水，可不能浪费了呀。”</p><p>全圆佑的舌尖绕着人乳晕打着转，猛地用舌肉重重碾过那一小块凸起，奶水就从乳头中喷出，被全圆佑卷进口中。全圆佑继续吮吸着金珉奎的乳头，齿尖印在人乳头上缓缓刺入正中，辅以舌肉相碾，金珉奎低声呜咽着，另一手中也是喷出奶水来。</p><p>全圆佑松开嘴，慢慢将金珉奎推入浴缸里躺倒，掐着金珉奎的乳头加了加力，顿时乳汁又流出几股。全圆佑用膝盖轻轻分开金珉奎的双腿跪坐在他腿间，把玩着人还在不断流奶的乳头。</p><p>“不用怕，哥哥会帮你全部喝掉的。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>